turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS 27: Big Brother- Coaches Edition
Big Brother- Coaches Edition is the twenty-seventh season in the TTRS Franchise and the seventh Big Brother of the series. It is directly subsequent to Survivor Laos. ''The season was announced during the reunion of Survivor Laos. During this season of Big Brother, 9 TTRS Newbies and 8 TTRS Freshmen were selected to compete as houseguests. In addition to the 17 houseguests, 4 TTRS Veterans were selected to be the coaches of the season. Like Survivor Laos, this season utilized interviews system to select the houseguests. Prior to the premiere day, the 4 coaches used the interviews to base their opinions of the house guests and select their team. Each coach was required to select 4 people during the draft, leaving one house guest unselected, that houseguest was Tanner, he was given the Big Brother Free Pass for one week and joined the team of the coach who lost a player during Week 1. Production and Casting The season was announced during the Survivor Laos Reunion on June 10, 2014. Applications and interviews started at the conclusion of the reunion; they lasted for a total of three days. A total 37 completed applications were submitted. Of those 37 applications, production selected 13 house guests. Along with production picking houseguests, the 4 coaches were given the opportunity select one person to be in the cast. Selection for the coaches began while Survivor Laos was in the merge phase. A total of 25 people were shortlisted, and of those 25, 4 were selected to be coaches and notified during the final episode of Survivor Laos. The cast was originally intended to have 16 house guests, but due to the amount of applicants, one extra spot were added. There was not an official cast reveal, instead house guests were given their keys in private 2 days before the start of the game to avoid any pregame alliances. Houseguests moved into the house on June 18, 2014. Twists of the Season The main twist of the season was the "Coaches" twist, were house guests were divided into 4 teams to be mentored by a TTRS Veteran. *'Coaches'''- Along with mentoring their players, the Coaches competed in a series of competitions known as the Coaches' Competition. Each week, the coach who won the Coaches' Competition could give one of their players immunity for the week. While the last place coach was forced to nominate one player from their team. If the Power of Veto was used on the Coach's nominee, then that coach had to nominate another player from their team. Should a coach only have one player and the Power of Veto was used on that player, then the Head of Household would make the second nomination. *'Free Pass'- The 4 coaches each selected their 4 players, the one player left unselected was given the Free Pass. A holder of the Big Brother Free Pass is safe nominations, cannot compete in any competitions while their pass is valid, and may not vote in the eviction for that week. *'Fast Forward Day'- A Fast Forward Day is when a week's worthy of Big Brother occurs in a matter of one night. The first one occurred during Week 5 with Skyler being evicted first then Zach. Houseguests 'New TTRS Players' 'Returning TTRS Players' Coaches Voting History Houseguests in bold-face were nominated by their coach that week. Penalty votes stay with the bearer until the final 5, houseguests could also receive penalty votes in competitions. Coaches' Chart